


Caught

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Brainwashing, Cages, Conditioning, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Original Character(s), Rape, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allen decides to capture and train his teenage stepdaughter, Lily, to be a sex slave. Once she's successfully brainwashed, he'll sell her to the highest bidder.





	1. Chapter 1

Lily is coming home today.

Allen checks over everything one last time. He can hardly believe this is it. The final capture. The culmination. Lily is his step daughter. Her mother, his wife, died a few years ago, and he’s been waiting ever since to have Lily for his own. She’s beautiful. Everyone wants her. Legs for miles, full lips, gorgeous eyes, bouncy tits, a toned physique from daily jogs. Hair down to her waist and a mouthy attitude. Not anymore. He’s going to teach her who the master is, once and for all.

She slams into the house, unannounced. “Allen!” she yells at the top of her voice. “I’m home!”

He sweeps downstairs, a smile fixed to his face. Master will do from now. And no more shouting. It’s not a good look on his slave to be. “Hi, darling. How was the journey?”

“Lovely, thank you,” she says, kissing him on the cheek. “I need a coffee. Would you like one?”

“I know you too well, sweetheart. It’s ready for you in the kitchen.”

 “You’re right, I’m so predictable,” she giggles, taking him by the hand and dragging him to the kitchen. She’s very touchy feely. Very feisty. Maybe he’ll keep those traits.

He watches her drink the coffee. Only a few minutes, now, and she’s all his. The sedative in the coffee won’t knock her out but it will keep her warm and pliant, wonderfully aware. He sees it kick in. One second she’s yammering excitedly on, the next her eyes glaze over a little, and she tilts forwards in her chair. She readjusts and looks up at him worriedly. “Allen? Did you… is there something in my coffee?”

Too smart for her own good. Oh well, it’s too late now. “Yes,” he smirks. “Don’t fight it. Just take deep breaths. Relax.” He takes the cup out of her unresisting hand, places it on the counter. Stands up and walks behind her. Takes off her jacket.

“Allen?” she breathes quietly. “What’s happening? I feel strange. What are you doing to me?”

“Shh,” he murmurs, leaving the jacket on the floor. He walks back round to her front and unbuttons her shirt. He slides it off. Palms her tits carefully, the smooth bounciness.

“Stop,” she says haltingly, starting to cry. “You creep, someone will find out.”

He sighs and realises he should probably tell her everything, so she can start getting used to her new reality as soon as possible. “Here’s what’s happening, Lily, my darling. I’ve already alerted your school that you’re homeschooled from now on. And you’re not going back. You’re staying here, with me. You can forget all about school. How does that sound?”

“Horrible,” she whispers. “What are you going to do with me?”

He strokes her cheek gently. “I’m going to train you, darling. And then I’m going to enjoy you, very thoroughly. And once I’m bored of you, I’m going to sell you. And I’m going to make a stupid amount of money.”

“You’re a monster,” she says, falling forwards into him, unable to keep herself upright.

He catches her easily and carries her up to his bedroom. He lies her flat on his bed and starts stripping her. “Here are the rules. I have a select wardrobe that you are to wear every day. Every day, you will also exercise for an hour, and eat exactly what I tell you. Apart from that your time will be spent with me, training. You call me Master. You obey everything I do. If not, you get punished.”

“What’s the punishment?” she asks tearily. She is more beautiful naked than Allen had every imagined. He throws her clothes and underwear away. She is already shaved, so he doesn’t need to do that. He picks up the prepared outfit from the side of the bed and dresses her. She is now wearing a lacy thong, a matching bra, suspenders, and thigh high stockings. Beautiful.

He next attaches a thick collar around her neck. In his other hand, is the remote. “This is the punishment,” he smiles, and pressed the button. Electricity races through her from the collar and she screams, arching off the bed. He leaves it for ten seconds then shuts it off. “That was the lowest setting. But you won’t be trying any of the higher ones, will you?”

“No,” she says, shaking her head desperately. She’s practically broken already. He smirks to himself in victory.

“Alright, sweetheart. Now for accessories.”

Now he has to attach the toys. First is the gag, a large leather ball gag that he thrusts into her mouth and ties round the back of her head. She drools around it, full lips stretched open. Her eyes dart wildly around. He decides against a blindfold because he wants her to see what’s going on. Next, he attaches the nipple clamps, on a light pressure over her bra. Curious. She seems remarkably sensitive, writhing at his touch, her eyes rolling back as he lets go off the clamps. He’ll make a note of that. Sensitivity is perfect for her training.

The slim butt plug, pre-lubed, goes in easily. She squirms and tries to escape when he pushes it into her, but another shock stops that fight. Then is the dildo. It’s the smallest he has, because he doesn’t want to rip her open. He pushes it all the way in, then pulls her thong over it.

She is perfect! As he knew she would be. He attaches a lead to her collar. “Come on, sweetheart. We’re going for a walk.”

**00**

Lily’s fear soaks through to her bones. She is trailing behind Allen’s looming silhouette, occasionally tripping over her own feet, sobs shaking her lips every few seconds. How is this happening to her? Half an hour ago she was the happiest girl alive, not a care in the world, driving with the roof down and wind streaming through her hair and the sky open above her. It felt like she could do anything, be anyone. And now here she is, half naked and stuffed full and tottering, drugged to the gills, after a man she trusted who is going to make her into some kind of sex slave.

Never in her wildest nightmares could she consider something like this, happening to something like her.

Allen doesn’t look back at her, just tugs on the lead when she slows. She moans around the gag but he doesn’t take notice. He’s thick with fat and muscle, a heavy bulk of a man. Middle aged, approaching fifty. There is no way she can take him on, especially as she is. How the fuck is she going to get out of this?

“We’re here,” he smirks at her, opening a door to a room she’s never been in before. It’s always been locked so she just assumed he’d been using it for storage. God, how long has he been planning this? “Come in,” he says impatiently, tugging her inwards. “This is your new home.”

She staggers forwards, then looks around. Her mouth would drop open if it wasn’t strapped around a ball gag. It’s a veritable sex dungeon. There’s a cage in one corner, with blankets on the bottom, a bowl in the corner and a water bottle strapped to the outside with a tube leading in to suck water from. It’s an oversized rabbit cage, and undoubtedly for her. Next to it are shelves; on them, rows and rows and rows of dildos and vibrators and beads, growing in size, some as big as a fist. Then hanging on the wall are whips, chains, belts and restraints. There’s spreader bars, gags and clamps. Elsewhere in the room, there are even more terrifying things. Polished metal and leather contraptions. Variations on fucking machines. Harnesses. Padded benches. The wall on the furthest side is just a huge mirror, reflecting everything inside the room.

“What do you think?” he grins at her. “It’s all yours. Until you get trained up, of course.”

She backs away.

He pulls her leash cruelly towards him. “Don’t do that. You obey me, okay? Oh, sweetheart. Don’t cry. Look, I won’t touch you today. Why don’t you go to bed?”

And he leads her towards the cage, shoves her in and locks the door. She collapses into the corner, covering herself with blankets. “Goodnight,” he says fondly, and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily wakes up slowly and uncomfortably. She feels trapped, held down. She struggles and rolls to try and get out of her tangled sheets but realises she’s not lying on a bed at all, and that she is held down with padded, strong cuffs. She wakes up completely and remembers everything. A panic attack races through her, thunderous and breathtaking. It takes what feels like forever for her to calm down, for her breaths and heartbeat to slow down.

She’s not in the cage anymore. He must have moved her while she was asleep. Now she is bent over a sort of stand, her arms stretched above her head and bound at the wrists. Her legs are spread behind her, presenting, each held down at the ankle and at the knee. And something is _moving_ inside of her. It is thick and plastic and covered in lube. It pumps slowly in and out of her, steady and unrelenting. Oh God. She’s on a _fucking machine._

A door opens behind her and heavy footsteps sound. “Lily! You’re awake. How do you feel?” Allen moves round to where she can see him, grinning widely. She tries to shout at him as rage wells up inside of her but all that comes out is a muffled groan, the words blocked by the leather ball gag filling up her mouth.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Allen says to her delightedly. He moves forwards and runs a hand up your back. “You’re so gorgeous. So perfect, like this. Waking up from a night of fucking, still being used. This is your purpose now. Your reason for life. Do you feel complete?”

She wants to tell him that he’s crazy but he doesn’t care. He moves his hands onto her breasts, covered by the flimsy lingerie he put her in, and kneads them gently. She groans at his hands on her and tries to move but of course there is nowhere to go. He rolls her nipples between his fingers and they traitorously start to feel pleasure. Combined with the slow, steady penetration that her body has got used to without her, she is starting to feel the build of arousal in her stomach, and hates herself for it.

Allen seems able to read her mind. “Don’t worry, darling, you’ll get used to it,” he laughs. “You have all the time in the world to adjust.” He picks up nipple clamps from behind her and attaches them to her nipples over the fabric. It is a light pleasure and does nothing to combat her arousal. She wants to scream. “Are you ready to begin our day of training?”

No. No way in hell. But there is nothing she can do.

He takes her off the fucking machine and makes her kneel in front of him. He considers, then tells her she’s had a long night so deserves a reward. He attaches a lead to her collar, then considers before taking off her ball gag. Before she says anything he tells her, “If you speak to me with anything less than the utmost respect, and without calling me Master, then I will shock you. And I don’t think you want to go through that again.”

At remembering the pain she cringes and nods in agreement.

“What was that?”

“Yes, Master.” Her voice comes out small and hoarse. She is ashamed of herself for being so weak willed. He smiles at her and brushes a hand through her hair.

He makes her crawl behind him, pulling her along by the lead, then lets her go to the toilet, shower and brush her teeth. He doesn’t give her any clothes after her shower and makes her sit in his lap as he dries her off with a towel, like a child. She feels his arousal grow beneath her. Then he takes her into the kitchen and she sits beside him on the floor as he sits in a chair, reads a newspaper and eats breakfast. He feeds her little bites of food with his hand. She takes them eagerly and when he tells her to, licks his hand clean. She’s hungry. And she’s scared. Her shame grows but she can’t see what else she can do. She can’t really see a way out of it. That scares her even more, and helplessness grows enormously within her.

Finally they go back up to the training room. “Time to start your training,” Allen grins. “Since you’re not really in the mindset, let’s give you a bit of chemical help, shall we?” and he gives her a pill and a glass of water with it.

Lily sits back. “No.”

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t even pause, bringing out the remote and shocking her for twenty seconds. It’s pain beyond anything she’s ever felt. She collapses sideways, screaming and writhing, hitting her head on the floor and twitching as electricity races through her. He counts down the twenty seconds but it feels like it lasts forever. Lily lies in a devastated, helpless heap, until Allen nudges her with her foot and she wearily swallows the pill and drinks the glass of water.

“While we wait for that to kick in…” Allen says, then unzips his trousers and pulls out his hard cock. Lily stares at it, tears springing to her eyes as she falls away. “Not so fast,” Allen grins. He fists his hand in her hair and brings her to a kneel before him. She hesitates before opening her mouth, and then he plunges into her, and uses his hand in her hair to pump her back and forth on his cock. It’s thick and hot and chokes her until tears spring from the corners of her eyes. Allen groans and throws his head back, moving her mouth back and forwards faster and faster. He pulls out to come and it goes all over her face and chest in spurts, dripping down slowly. “Beautiful,” he comments, looking at her with something strange in his eyes. “Rub it into yourself.”

Lily wants to be sick but does as he says. She moves her hands onto her skin and rubs the come slowly into herself. As she does it, a strange hot prickling starts to boil under her skin. It’s turning her on, she realises through a sudden heavy haze. She reaches down to touch herself and at the same time licks the come around her mouth, revelling in the salty taste. Now when she looks up at Allen the fear is still there, but blanketed by a sudden lust.

Allen notices instantly. “Now we can begin,” he grins.


End file.
